peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Ratigan and his Thugs
Neverland is a small island and one the sea was a lonely pirate ship and we hear singing going on there. We zoom in on the ship and see Ratigan's thugs set up a flag of the Jolly Roger on the mast. Ratigan's Thugs: Oh a thug's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career as a ruffian It's the life of a thug for me Oh, the life of a thug for me Some thugs are playing with darts on a picture of a crude drawing of Ratigan on a door. Ratigan's Thugs: Oh, a thug's life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Templeton Just about then, the door opened and a dark gray bat with yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, a notch in his right ear, and a broken wing, wearing a black cap, sleeveless dark blue sweater, black pants, and a gray shoe on his left foot, named Fidget, came out. Fidget and Ratigan's Thugs: Oh, my good friend Templeton "Good morning, boys." Fidget said only to get caught by John Robertson. "And what's good about it, Fidget?" asked John. "Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island!" Snotty Sam said. "While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Rei Pan." Peewee Pete said sticking his gun at Fidget. "Look out there. Might go off!" Fidget panicked but got his neck in a rope knot by Thomas Ferrell. "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." Thomas said. "Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." Terry Ferrell, Thomas's twin brother, said, using his dagger and got Fidget free. "Better drop it." Bill the Lizard said as they all threw daggers at the stairs as Fidget tried to avoid them. "And tell the professor we want to put to sea, Fidget!" Snotty Sam said. All the thugs laughed as Fidget stuck out his tongue and walked away. A slender, yet muscular, pink rat with yellow eyes, black hair, a rose nose and ear innards, a long, pink tail, shark fangs, and sharp claws, wearing a white shirt, a lavender cravat with salmon pink stripes, a black coat, matching pants, and shoes, and a single white opera glove was looking at a map. He is Professor Ratigan. He had one of his hands cut off by Rei and now has a silver hook and now he want revenge. "Blast that Rei Pan!" Ratigan snarled. "If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it?" He starts to look at the map "Mermaid lagoon? No, we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. But here!" He stuck his silver hook at the far north west on the map but then groaned "No, no, no, no. That's Arabian territ… But wait…" he took a good closer at the map "Those citizens of Agrabah know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder…" At that moment, Fidget walked in. "Good morning, professor." "I'VE GOT IT!" Ratigan cheered as he grabbed Fidget with his hook pulled him closer "Misty, Fidget!" "M-M-Misty, boss?" Fidget asked, very afraid. "The sultan's granddaughter!" Ratigan said, "She'll know where Rei is hiding." "B-B-But-But will she talk, boss?" asked Fidget as Ratigan let go. "Oh, a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?" Ratigan said as he thought as a drunk thug named Bartholomew was singing horribly with his accordion. Bartholomew: Oh, a thug's life Is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a thug is short Oh, the life Having enough of his singing, Ratigan got out a gun and aimed it. As Fidget got the shaving pack ready, the shot was heard and Fidget heard a accordion fall and splashed in the water. He took a look only to get splashed in the face. Ratigan put away his gun. "Now let me see, where was I?" asked Ratigan. "Oh dear, dear, dear boss. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know." Fidget said. "Good form, Fidget?" asked Ratigan in a smooth voice first, and then yell angrily as he pushed the table aside and approached Fidget and waving his hook. "BLAST GOOD FORM! DID REI SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!" "Why boss, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say." Fidget said as he removed Ratigan's coat. "Aye, but throwing it to Lucifer the cat! That cursed liked the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me!" Ratigan said loudly at first and then said in a low voice as he sat down in the chair which Fidget brought. "And he's had you by now, boss, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's about, he warns you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock." Fidget said. Speaking off tick-tock, there was a sound of tick-tocking heard. Fidget and Ratigan heard it. Ratigan's face was in fear. There below his ship as a black cat with a cream muzzle, belly, paws, and tip on his tail, sharp teeth and claws, a pink nose and ear innards, whiskers, and yellow eyes with green irises named Lucifer. When he saw Ratigan, the cat licked his mouth, hungry for a rat. Ratigan screamed. "FIDGET!" He screamed as he leapt into Fidget's arms "Oh, save me, Fidget! Please don't let him get me, Fidget! Please! Don't let him get me, Fidget! Fidget!" He hid behind a chair while Fidget went to Lucifer. "Here now, shame on you, upsetting the poor professor. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with you, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here!" And as he said that, Lucifer went away. Ratigan appeared from behind the sheet of the chair. "I-I-Is he gone, Fidget?" he said in a scared voice. "Aye, Boss. All clear. Nothing to worry about." Fidget said as he tried to relax the shaking professor. "Oh, Fidget, Fidget. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't!" Ratigan said as Fidget sat him down on the chair. "Now, now, now, Professor, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave. There now" Fidget said as he put a towel around Ratigan's head. The rat sighed. A seagull saw the towel and sat on it and fell asleep as Fidget sang. Fidget: A bat's life is a wonderful life A-sailing over the seas Give me a career as a buc… Fidget didn't see that he was putting shaving cream on the seagull's bottom. "Professor, you know, I can't help noticing you just aunt been your usual jolly self of late." He picked up a razor and wiped it on a towel. Fidget: Give a career as a buccaneer… "And the crew's getting? a might uneasy, Professor. That is, what's left of it. Hmm." He was using the razor on the seagull's bottom and it wiped out her feathers. "Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Neverland. Forget Rei Pan. There now!" he put some aftershave on the seagull's bottom. The seagull woke up and in horror, flew away covering her behind. Fidget didn't see her go because he was putting some powder on his wing. Fidget: Give me a career as a buccaneer… "We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh!" He put his wings out only to find out he was doing it in mid air. "Professor? Oh dear! I never shaved him this close before." He never dared to look, so he didn't to look for it under the chair. "Don't worry professor, it must be somewhere about." He began to walk off with the chair carrying him. The towel fell from Ratigan's face and he looked down to see Fidget making a fool of himself crawling to find something. "Get up, you bumbling bat!" Ratigan snapped. "Aye, aye, sir!" Fidget said knocking the chair and Ratigan to one side of the ship. Fidget turned around to see him dazed. "Oh, I found it, boss. Good as new." He tried to pull his head off only for Ratigan to wake up very angry. "Why, you reluctant rodent!" Ratigan cried, as he held Fidget by the sweater and was about to kill him when… "Rei Pan, ahoy!" Bill called from the watcher. "What? What? Where away?" Ratigan asked. "Three points off the starboard bow!" Bill called. Ratigan looked through his telescope and saw Rei with Kilala, Simba, and Flower. "Swoggle me eyes, it is Rei! Headed this way with his girlfriend and her brothers! Fidget, pipe up the crew!" "Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck!" He said as he whistled "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" All the thugs rose up and got into action. "Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time, Fidget!" He said as he put his black coat back on. "That we have, professor." Ratigan called to his thugs. "Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats!" He went to Fidget and put on his black top hat. "I've waited years for this." "That's not counting the holidays, either." Fidget said. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Ratigan ordered as the Ferrell Brothers got the cannon ready. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Fidget repeated. "A pretty sight, Fidget. Like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!" Ratigan said as he used his telescope to pin point Rei, Kilala, Simba, and Flower on a cloud viewing Neverland. "Range: 42!" Fidget said. "Elevation: 65!" Ratigan ordered as Fidget repeated after him. "Three degrees west!" Fidget repeated again. "Steady now!" This time, Fidget didn't repeat. He covered his head with his cap and covered his ears. "Steady!" Category:Fan Fiction